We need patience
by Anaisa
Summary: Song SB, com música Patience do Guns. Conta a vida de Sirius depois de ter brigado com Bellatrix. Dedicada a DBellatrix e à Lily Dragon. One shot. Reviews!


**We need patience**

-Seu estúpido! Saí daqui!-berrava Bellatrix Lestrange, pegando as roupas de Sirius começou a jogar as mesmas pela janela. –Ótimo Sirius, se você não sai, saio eu. -disse Bellatrix, indo até o pequeno quarto e começando a arrumar as suas malas.

-Bella, por favor...-disse Sirius enquanto rolava os olhos.-Você não vai sair, pelo amor de Merlin.

Estavam no meio da guerra. Quem conseguisse matar, ou prender algum Comensal era bem recompensado pelo Ministério.

E, Sirius Black, um dos melhores aurores do mundo bruxo, estava ali, no seu apartamento com uma Comensal da Morte.

-Você não sabe, Sirius, mas Regullus te amou! E muito!-falava Bellatrix, entre soluços.- Você quer saber porque ele foi morto? Porque ele não quis te matar.-falava Bellatrix e, ao ver a expressão de pura descrença no rosto do seu "amor", Bella começou a dizer.-É, Sirius, você pensou que ninguém te amava naquela casa. Mas saiba que os seus pais te amavam e muito!-berrou Bellatrix, terminando de fazer as malas e antes de sair do quarto continou.-Além dos seus pais e Regulus, eu também te amava. Até demais.-falou isso e aparatou.

Sirius nunca pensou que Bellatrix sairia desse jeito do seu apartamento e, ficou na porta do seu quarto. Parado.

**Shed a tear cause I'm missing you**

_Derramei uma lágrima, pois estou sentindo sua falta_

**I'm still alright to smile**

_Eu ainda continuo bem para sorrir_

**Girl, I think about you every day now**

_Garota, eu penso em você todo dia agora_

**Was a time when I wasn't sure**

_Era um tempo que eu não tinha certeza_

**But you set my mind at ease**

_Mas você acalmou minha mente_

**There is no doubt you're in my heart now**

_Não há duvida, você está em meu coração agora_

No começo, para Sirius, Bellatrix era a sua prima chata, arrogante e amante das artes das trevas. Nunca soube ao certo, quando se apaixonou por ela. Quem diria que o grande conquistador Sirius Black se apaixonaria por um garota franzina, solitária e com olhos caídos, que sempre era visto pelo castelo perambulando, fosse ser o amor, a paixão incontrolável de Sirius Black?

Mas era, não poderiam dizer que não, mas ela era. O maior, o único amor de Sirius.

Não se precisa dizer o óbvio, mas como já estou dizendo, Sirius ficou desolado ao saber que Bellatrix se casaria com Rodolfo Lestrange, mas ao vê-la no seu pequeno loft, totalmente encharcada. Sirius não pensou duas vezes em aceitá-la no pequeno, mas confortável apartamento.

Finalmente esqueceram todos os problemas que provavelmente o separariam. Não pensou que Bellatrix era a Comensal da morte mais procurada do mundo bruxo. Não pensou que, como auror tinha o dever de prendê-la.

Pouco pensaram que Bellatrix era casada. E, nutridos por uma paixão fulminante, por um amor incontrolável, eles encontraram o amor. Um amor que resistiu por tempos negros e agora voltava a nascer.

**Said woman take it slow**

_Eu disse: mulher, pega leve_

**It'll work itself out fine**

_Tudo vai se resolver bem_

**All we need is just a little patience**

_Tudo que precisamos é só de um pouco de paciência_

**Said sugar make it slow and we'll come together fine**

_Eu disse: doçura, vá com calma e vamos ficar bem juntos_

**All we need is just a little patience**

_Tudo que precisamos é só de um pouco de paciência_

**(patience)**

_(paciência)_

Mas agora tudo estava acabado! Depois da briga horrível que tiveram nunca mais se falaram. Bellatrix nunca mais o procurou, mas toda vez que uma forte chuva aparecia em Londres, Sirius ficava ali, encostado na janela, na esperança que uma certa morena aparecesse. Tudo em vão.

Tudo que eles precisaram por um bom tempo, era paciência! Mas a ambição mais de uma vez falou mais forte. A ambição de ter poder. A ambição de ambas as partes.

Sirius só a veria duas vezes, quando Bellatrix entraria em Azkaban, para Sirius ela pouco mudara. Os mesmos cabelos, os mesmos olhos tristes. A sua vontade de morrer agora estava mais acentuada. Bellatrix nunca poderia ser feliz com ele. Nunca encontrariam a felicidade. Nunca. Ambos tinham destinos parecidos: apodrecer em Azkaban. Quanto tempo demoraria para isso acontecer. Não se sabia.

Depois que Sirius fugiu, ah, ele decidiu se ocupar com outras coisas. Uma dessas era prender o desgraçado do Petigrew, a outra era finalmente conhecer Harry Potter. A primeira ficou apenas em desejo. A segunda ele pelo menos conseguiu.

Veria novamente Bellatrix, a veria antes que morresse! O que Azkaban não fazia com uma pessoa! Por Merlin, ela estava horrível, envelhecera tanto quanto ele.

E ele duelou com ela. Pela última vez.

N/A: Uma pequena short para vocês. Eu sei que não ficou aquelas coisas, mas como eu queria escrever uma song S/B...

Mentira, na verdade, essa fic é para duas amigas minhas, a Dé (ou DBellatrix) e a Lú (Lily Dragon), nossa como vocês ficavam horas falando sobre S/B resolvi que escreveria uma.

Eu sei que ficou meio deprê, mas eu gostei, ficou um pouco romântico...

Essa song não terá continuação!

E só para terminar: a música que eu coloquei é do **Guns n'Roses, Patience,** é uma das músicas do Guns que eu mais amo no mundo (olha o exagero hehe!).

Feliz 2005 para vocês!

Beijos

Anaisa


End file.
